This application relates generally to the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems. More particularly, this application relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system having a latch plate and buckle assembly with the ability to remotely release the latch plate through an electric signal while maintaining full mechanical functionality in the event of power failure.
Conventional occupant restraint systems for vehicles typically include a matable latch plate and buckle assembly configured to secure the vehicle occupant to a seat during rapid acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. These restraint systems can be found in front seats, rear seats, third seats, etc., or any combination thereof.
Many conventional occupant restraint systems for vehicles remotely release the seat belt buckle by separating the buckle head from the buckle strap, while the buckle and latch plate remain engaged. This causes a large mass that is free to contact the occupant in a potentially harmful manner while being retracted by the retractor.
In the event of an emergency vehicle situation, such as a sudden stop, collision, rapid change of altitude, etc. it may become necessary to release a seat belt buckle remotely by a vehicle operator, other vehicle occupant, emergency personnel, etc., to facilitate the quick exit of occupants who may require assistance with their seat belt. For example, in school buses, it may be difficult for a bus driver to both unbuckle all of the children in a bus and help them exit safely in an emergency. Other potential applications could include seat belt buckles used in automobiles, trains, airplanes, motor coach buses, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable for a seat belt buckle and latch to incorporate the ability to be released remotely, in the event of an emergency situation, through the use of an electrical signal to actuate an electromechanical device. The buckle should maintain full mechanical functionality in the event of power failure.
It is also desirable that the additional components required to achieve the remote functionality of the seat belt buckle allow the latch plate to release by itself so as not to create a large mass that could result in occupant injury release.
It is also desirable that electrical consumption and heat generation found in alternative designs be minimized.